


Lancer and Danny talk.

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: Summary: Like the title says, Lancer and Danny talk. My first try at involving just canon characters, although it does mention Sarah.
Kudos: 1





	Lancer and Danny talk.

Disclaimer: I do not own"Danny Phantom"

With the abandoning of pleasure and pain, one remains in the fourth jnana: purity of equanimity and mindfulness, neither pleasure nor pain.

Lancer's POV: Daniel Fenton walked onto my fifth period English class and to his desk. He sat

down in the back. His friends Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson sat on either side of him.

When the rest of the class came and found their seats, I stood up and started teaching on the

works of Shakespeare.

"Now, three works of Shakespeare involve ghosts. Can anyone name them for me?" I turned to

face the class.

Mr. Fenton's hand shot up.

"Mr. Fenton, the son of two ghost hunters, is the only one?" I asked. All other hands stayed

down.

"All right, Mr. Fenton. What are they?"

"Caesar, Hamlet, and Macbeth."

"Yes, Caesar, Hamlet, and Macbeth."

"My father's favorite plays." I heard him mutter.

"I suppose so, Mr. Fenton. Can you tell us why they show up?"

"Why, but not where or when. I never pay attention to that part. Hamlet's father shows up

because he was murdered, but it was assumed a natural death. Caesar shows up because he

was also murdered, but he doesn't want the wrong heir getting the throne." (I read Caesar years

ago in eleventh grade. I have never read Hamlet. I read Macbeth in tenth grade.)

"Yes, Mr. Fenton. Now, his other famous work, Romeo and Juliet, was based on the story of two

lovers who were also from feuding families. The story was recited for years before being written

down..."

After class, Mr. Fenton approached my desk.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton? Are you having trouble with the assignment?"

"No, sir, Mr. Lancer. I just wanted to tell you that I understand what you meant about how you

feel after a student of yours succeeds. You see, I've been trying to teach my little sister Sarah

how to skate for weeks, and yesterday, she finally got it. I finally know how it feels when

someone else you've been teaching succeeds."

"Well, Mr. Fenton, I'm glad we finally see eye to eye on something. I hope I don't hear from my

younger brother about how Sarah seems more interested in skating than her school work."

"Oh, my parents and I all made her promise that school will come before skating."

"That's good."

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Lancer." Danny left, closing the door.


End file.
